Buffy's return
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Buffy Anne Summers - Master Slayer, Hero of Sunnydale and Lady of the Truth. Always in our memory. R.I.P."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy - The Vampire Slayer.**

* * *

 **Buffy's return**

 **It's the year 2278 and the young vampire slayer Lena Cummings enter the Chamber of Masters.**

She slowly walk up to the large white marble sarcophagus in the centre of the room.

Lena reads what is engraved on it. "Buffy Anne Summers - Master Slayer, Hero of Sunnydale and Lady of the Truth. Always in our memory. R.I.P."

The fire jars in the room go out and the sarcophagus starts to glow with a white magical light.

"What the heck...?" says Lena as she see the lid of the sarcophagus get blown in half.

Buffy's corpse is covered in the pink magic sparkle of the Spell of Youth and the white magic sparkle of the Spell of Life as Buffy becomes 21 again and is brought back to life with all her emotions and memories intact.

"Who the fuck dare to bring me back from my eternal sleep? I'm supposed to be dead." says Buffy in anger.

"Please, don't be mad at me. Sorry. I didn't mean to awake you, Lady Summers." says Lena in a weak tone, clearly afraid of Buffy.

"My name's Buffy. And don't fear me. I'm not evil." says Buffy.

"I know you're good, you just scared me nearly shitless. Buffy...such an honor to meet the magnificent one, greatest, most powerful of all slayers." says Lena as she bow in respect.

"Nice to meet you, please stand up. What's your name?" says Buffy.

"I'm Lena Cummings, a slayer in training." says Lena.

"Alright, a pleasure to meet a young slayer." says Buffy.

"I'm sooo sorry for disturbing your eternal sleep. Forgive a slutty teen's rude behavior." says Lena.

"You're hereby forgiven. Did you just call yourself 'slutty' though?" says Buffy.

"Yes, noble Buffy. I am a slut, sex was all I cared about before mom revealed to me that I'm a slayer a few months ago." says Lena.

"I understand. Why did you come here to the Chamber of Masters?" says Buffy.

"Mom sent me here to pray before your resting spot, to learn how to focus and become less sexual." says Lena.

"You must be more than what meets the eye if your presence here brought me back. Perhaps you'll be the chick who can continue what I once started." says Buffy.

"Not likely. I don't wanna be a slayer. I wanna be a pornstar." says Lena.

"Are you sure? Being a slayer might be your true faith." says Buffy.

"Yeah. I don't wanna be a slayer. I'm way too lazy for that." says Lena.

"Follow your heart and you will get the life you want." says Buffy.

"Thanks for your wisdom, Buffy." says Lena.

"No problem." says Buffy. She then notice the sword Lena carry and says "Let me see your sword, please."

Lena pull out her sword and hands it to Buffy.

Buffy swing it around a bit and then run her thumb across the edge.

"This sword is made of good steel, but it's not even sharp. You won't kill any monsters or demons with a blunt blade, girl." says Buffy.

"Not a problem. Like I said, don't wanna be a slayer." says Lena.

"Alright then..." says Buffy as she gives the sword back to Lena.

"Can you help my mom to understand that I don't wanna be a slayer?" says Lena.

"No, Lena. I can't. My days are over. You have to help yourself while I shall return to the afterlife where I belong." says Buffy.

"Are you gonna escape? I thought you were the strongest slayer that has ever walked on this planet." says Lena.

"Don't tell me what my duty is. I used to slice vampires in half with a single move of my battle-axe before your mom was in diapers." says Buffy in slight anger. "No little beginner is going to lecture me."

"Sorry...please don't be mad. I just thought you'd be more badass." says Lena.

"I was, but this is no longer my era. New slayers have to walk my way." says Buffy.

"Okay." says Lena.

Suddenly there's a cloud of black magic energy and Lena disappear.

"What...?" says Lena as she appear in a stone prison cell down in an ancient dungeon.

"You're my new slave." says a tall brown demon.

"No, please let me go!" whines Lena.

"Sex lil' bimbo, go on, call for help. No one's gonna save you from me." says the demon as he slash Lena's shirt in half.

"Please...don't kill me!" screams Lena in fear.

"Kill ya? No! You're gonna stay alive and be my cute lil' toy." says the demon.

"No! No! No!" scream Lena in fear.

"Shut up!" says the demon as he push Lena down.

"That hurts..." says Lena as she starts to cry.

"Yes, cry. That's more pleasure for me, girl." says the demon with an evil smile.

"No, please...be nice..." says Lena, still crying.

"Never. You shall be my sexy toy." says the demon.

"No..." whines Lena through her tears.

"Yes, you will, kid." says the demon.

"Please, let me go..." says Lena, still crying.

"No, baby. You'll be my slave forever." says the demon.

"I beg you, let me go...please..." says Lena, still crying.

"Shut up!" says the demon in anger.

"At least give me some food..." says Lena through her tears.

"Here, enjoy!" says the demon as he give Lena a bucket of poop.

"What...? Disgusting!" says Lena.

"Enjoy it because it's all you will get for now." says the demon.

"I can't eat that...!" says Lena.

"Sure you can, sweetie. Eat, now!" says the demon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck!" roars the demon in pain as a thrown sword hit him in the back and pierce his body.

"Don't hurt her. She's not your enemy. She's just a kid, more or less." says a clear confident female voice.

It's Buffy.

"Slayer! You made mistake by showin' up. Now I'll kill ya." says the demon.

"Never!" says Buffy as she swing her battle axe and slice off the demon's head, killing him.

Buffy helps Lena out from her cell.

"Thanks! You saved my life. I can never do the same in return." says a very happy Lena.

"You don't have to. I'm glad to help those in need. That was my solid duty once, back when I was the strongest of the slayers." says Buffy.

"Okay." says Lena with a cute smile.

Lena grab her sword and strap it to her belt again.

"Let's leave." says Buffy as she use magic to send Lena and herself back to the Chamber of Masters.

"Will you return to the afterlife now?" says Lena.

"I wish I could, but my resting spot has been destroyed." says Buffy as she gesture towards the broken lid of her sarcophagus.

"Aren't you powerful enough to repair it...? With all your magic, I'd think you..." begins Lena.

"...repair it very easy. I can not. My magic doesn't allow me to repair objects that are blessed by the Holy Titans of the Ancient Realm." adds Buffy.

"Can someone repait it for you?" says Lena.

"I remember one who could, but she's dead." says Buffy.

Buffy refers to her friend Willow.

"Who?" says Lena.

"My friend Willow." says Buffy.

"She was a slayer too?" says Lena.

"No, she was a witch. And not just any witch, she was powerful." says Buffy.

"Okay. You miss her huh?" says Lena.

"Yes. Willow and I were close friends." says Buffy.

"I wish I had friends..." says Lena.

"Don't you have even a single friend...?" says Buffy.

"No..." says Lena.

"We gotta do something about that." says Buffy.

"Thanks. How?" says Lena.

"Just let me take care of that for you, sweetie." says Buffy.

"Okay. I trust you, Buffy." says Lena.

"I'm glad you do. Return here tomorrow and I will bless your life with some nice friendship." says Buffy.

"Alright, have a good day." says Lena with a sweet smile.

Lena leave the Chamber of Masters.

The next day.

"Welcome." says Buffy when Lena enter the Chamber of Masters.

"Hi, Buffy." says Lena.

"Drink this and you'll soon have sweet friends." says Buffy as she hands Lena a small glass bottle with a pink liquid inside.

"Is this safe?" says Lena, clearly a bit nervous.

"Of course it is." says Buffy. "Simply drink it, you will get friends if you do. Nothing to be scared of, girl."

"Okay..." says Lena as she drink the magical potion.

"There you go, now your friendship problem's over, Lena." says Buffy.

"Awww! Thanks." says Lena in joy as she gives Buffy a hug.

"No problem." says Buffy as she turn into a spirit and is returned to her now repaired sarcopahgus.

"Sweet dreams, Buffy of Sunnydale." says Lena.

Lena leave the Chamber of Masters.

4 days later.

"Lena, wanna hang out after school today?" says a girl named Marie Gold as she walk up to Lena at Sunnydale High.

"Uh...yeah, sure. At my place?" says Lena.

"Okay. Nice." says Marie with a sweet friendly smile.

"Awesome! See ya later." says Lena.

"Yeah, girl. You're sooo cool." says Marie.

"Awww, thanks." says a happy Lena.

The next week.

Lena enter the Chamber of Masters.

"Noble honorable Buffy...thanks for your help. You blessed me so I can have friends now." says Lena as she goes down on her knees.

"You're worth it, sweetie. I'm glad you found friends." says Buffy as she appear as a spirit.

"It's all thanks to you." says Lena.

"I hope you've decided to be a slayer." says Buffy.

"Sorry. Gave that job to my sister Jenna." says Lena.

"That's too bad. You have such great potential, girl." says Buffy.

"Do I really?" says Lena.

"Yes, you truly do. I can sense it clearly." says Buffy.

"Oh, but don't force me to be a slayer...please..." says Lena.

"Of course. I never force girls to do things. That wouldn't be nice of me if I did." says Buffy.

"My older sister Jenna will be a much better slayer than I can ever be. She's badass, confident, cool and strong. Nothing can make her cry. I'm sure she'll be a very good slayer." says Lena. "I wanna focus on finding the right boy to take to my bed. That's my goal."

"I have to say that you've got quite the goal. To find a perfect man's not easy. Never did myself, but I was pretty well known for being awesome in bed, good stamina, ya know." says Buffy.

"Cool. What's it like doing it with a vampire?" says Lena.

"Not sure I'm the right person to tell you that." says Buffy.

"I was afraid you'd say something like that." says Lena.

"Remain a slayer and find out for yourself if you want to know." says Buffy.

"Not being that curious." says Lena.

"Okay. Whatever floats your shit." says Buffy.

"Okay. May you rest in peace." says Lena.

"Thank you." says Buffy as her spirit return to the afterlife.

"I'll never forget ya." says Lena.

Lena leave the Chamber of Masters.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
